It is What It Is
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: "You've told me the truth even when it hurts. You've saved me by any means necessary and you never hid the fact that you were an ass from me. You've never hid your vampire side from me or the fact that you aren't dangerous." DxE set pre-homecoming.


**It Is What It Is**

**A Vampire Diaries FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**Shot of 1 of 1…I think**

**A/N: Damon and Elena the night she tells him she thinks she has Rebekah on their side. Title comes from Lifehouse's It Is What It Is. **

"_She loves blindlessly and recklessly even if it consumes her." _

Elena jumped. She was startled not because of a nightmare but because of the revelation that just came to her. When she woke her arm was draped over Damon's chest and he was curled next to her with one of his arms supporting her head.

She smiled and let out a gentle sigh careful not to wake him. She shook her head at her thoughts and the dream that startled her. She remembered what she said to Damon before she fell asleep and she remembered pausing for a second, it had crept up on her then and they both knew she was holding back.

She was in love with him. She had let Stefan go. She had let Stefan go a long time ago. Chicago was all about closure for her. It wasn't about getting him back and letting his humanity show again. She wanted him safe because he'd at one point deserved it. But loving Damon, that kiss they'd shared the night he almost died she was hurting because of it.

She had fallen for Damon somewhere along the way, loving both of them fiercely but only one of them passionately and it was the wrong one. She knew Damon loved her, that she couldn't deny but she didn't want to be Katherine. She didn't want to toy with them both and pit them against one another.

"Stop thinking so loudly." Damon murmured cocking one of his eyebrows before opening his eyes and noticing their current position and moved his arm letting her head fall back on the pillow. She rolled away from him and let out a sigh before getting up out of the bed and started pacing around her room. "What is it?" He asked, annoyed by her silence.

"You've told me the truth even when it hurts. You've saved me my any means necessary and you never hid the fact that you were an ass from me. You've never his your vampire side from me or the fact that you aren't dangerous. You've never ever given up on me and I don't deserve you Damon." She said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Because I chose Stefan over you when you risked your life getting bit by Tyler Lockwood to save me, to stop the sacrifice from happening. You pulled me out of an overturned car and even though you knew I'd hate you, you let me believe Bonnie was dead because you knew in the end it would save my life." She finished letting the tears fall even harder.

"Don't for one minute think you don't deserve me Elena." He said moving from the bed to wrapping his arms around her at warped speed. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Damon, I love you and I realized that earlier. That's what woke me up. The choice has been you but I was scared because even though it wasn't easy with Stefan my heart jumps each time you look at me, and my breath hitches in my throat when your fingers graze my skin and because I can barely breathe when I'm around you." She whispered into his neck loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled away from her lifting her chin with his fingers so her eyes met his. The tears were still there and as if it were the most natural thing on the planet his gently kissed each one of them away as if they'd never been there.

His kisses became feverish as he paused taking in her expression before she kissed him. In an instant his arms were wrapped around her neck pulling her in closer to him. Before their kisses had been gentle, almost like they weren't supposed to happen but this, it felt right.

Elena let her fingers knot in his hair as he backed them towards the bed. Elena let out a small sigh and he immediately stopped letting her catch her breath. He'd been waiting for this for so long that he forgot she had to take a breath.

"We can't." She whispered, not sounding to convinced. "Jeremy is next door and Alaric is down the hall." She reminded him and he smirked.

"We could be really quiet, I happen to know for a fact the both of them are heavy sleepers." He said quirking one of his eyebrows to go along with his cocky comment.

"This changed everything." She mused, letting a smile grace her features.

"Yes but it doesn't have to. We don't have to tell anyone Elena." He reminded her and she just shook her head.

"I'm not sneaking around or lying to anyone. We are in this or we aren't. We take the good with the bad we just have to go about breaking the news gently." She said and he smirked.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said and a thought popped up that wasn't even related to the conversation at hand but the more he thought about it, the more he was right. "You've got to be kidding me." He murmured to himself and Elena looked at him puzzled.

"What is it?" She asked as he walked over to her window staring out of it. He thought he'd heard something outside but he was apparently wrong.

"Stefan has been drinking vervain every day for months now. As much as he's been drinking it would've taken a while for it to pas his system and not only that but I saw him drink some earlier. The little twit has been on it since he left with Klaus." Damon spilled like it was a new revelation.

Elena took a minute to digest and he was right, she was so stupid. Stefan was pretending to shut it off. He was willingly and blindly following Klaus. He was being an idiot as usual and he was lying about it. She knew Damon was right and he didn't have to convince her either.

"Does this new revelation change anything?" He asked and she nodded.

"That just proves to me that he doesn't care Damon. He stopped caring long ago as did I." She said coming up behind him. He turned to face her pulling close to him placing a kiss on her temple them her eye lids, then the tip of her nose then a soft and gentle one on her lips.

Elena shiver slightly at the cool fall air that came through her open window causing her curtains to shift because of the gust of wind. She could heard the leaves falling off of the trees and Damon let a guilty look come across his face as a familiar scent was lowing through her window he closed his eyes pretending that scent didn't exist at least for a little while.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

As Stefan watch the scene unfold, he realized what tomorrow would hold and that he had been caught in a lie. Elena was right for moving on though he wished it wasn't Damon. The heart wanted what it wanted he learned that long ago.

He knew he was wrong for lying. He knew he could get killed but he was still clinging to humanity, albeit by a thread but it was still there because of the vervain. Klaus either didn't care or want to care. He could've been just desperate enough to need a friend he didn't care anymore.

Stefan still loved her but he owed Damon more. He forced his brother to turn all those years ago and Stefan gave him his life back for all intensive purposes. He hurt like hell watching that scene and now he had no reason to hold on anymore.

That single thread was slowly coming unraveled.


End file.
